Conventional drilling systems drill a substantially straight wellbore to recover geothermal energy or oil and gas reserves disposed below the Earth's surface. However, certain reserves are not accessible via straight wellbores for a variety of reasons, including, for example, lack of vertical access over a given reserve and geological composition and structure that form barriers to straight drilling operations. To access geothermal energy, and more difficult to reach oil and gas reserves, a non-linear well trajectory is required. Directional drilling systems seek to address the limitations of conventional drilling systems by drilling certain sections of a wellbore in a directional, or slanted, manner that deviates from the vertical longitudinal axis of the wellbore by an inclination angle. In this way, a wellbore having a combination of vertical and non-vertical sections may be drilled, providing access to geothermal energy or remote and more difficult to reach oil and gas reserves.